Conquest! Wikia
Welcome to the Conquest! Wikia This is a time of battles, alliances, and spies...it is a time of Conquest! Using your army, you seek to conquer other Lords who, like you, are seeking their fortune through battle. Strengthen your army through alliances, spy on those you wish to attack, enlist stronger troop to hold your newly acquired land and build destructive weapons of war to siege mighty Castles and Keeps of your enemies. Will you choose the path of Magic as a Mage, bending the elements to your will with powerful spells and summoning fantastical creatures to smite your enemies? Or the path of Righteousness as a Cleric, purging the unholy from the battlefield and excommunicating the faithless? Perhaps you will choose the path of Nature as a Ranger, where beasts of the forest will answer your call to arms while nature herself shields your army from view. Some feel the lure of Lawlessness and take the Barbarian’s path, raiding cities and kingdoms alike with utter contempt for the honor of others. Join Conquest! now and see if you can become the ultimate King! * Play with or against others in real time * Choose your path from 6 playable classes: Fighter, Barbarian, Mage, Cleric, Ranger, Vampire * Gain access to more powerful abilities and skills, including 30+ spells, as you advance in level * Play across a large world with 3 Continents and 25+ Cities * Build a navy to conquer the seas with 8 ship designs * Enhance your kingdoms by obtaining loot, magical artifacts or hiring a hero * Track your progress across the Ages with 50 badges of achievements * Build your army using 45+ troop types, including Gladiators, Cataphracts, Golems, Fanatics, Centaurs, and Nosferatu Can you build an economy, raise an army, and be the first to conquer the Age? Join now! Kingdom Where you can find information relating to your kingdom and your surroundings. Overview Your Kingdom Overview will provide insight to the amount of gold and food your kingdom creates (gross), and your upkeep and losses. It even combines the two for you and gives you your final values after the season (net). Note that food production is random - so every time you go into the Overview screen the values will change to imitate the coding that creates the amount of food you will get for that season. Settings You can change your Kingdom name and win message, which only matter for chat and looks, but can be a cool part of creating your own character or just having fun with it. When battling others, your character and name of your land appear. More information on win message: You can also use variables in your win message, %DN = Name %DC = Class %DG1 = He/She %DG2 = His/Her %DT = Title %DS = Faction Name (Norman, Saxon, Gaelic). An example of using those variables would be: "Hi there %DN, I think %DC is a bad class choice for you :)" Corpse is used if you decide to restart your character after a bad start (I did this myself after failing miserably my first attempt at this game). It destroys all your keeps so you will fall to a single attack by another player. You can also use Corpse to quickly donate land to another player, to get a surprise Age winner, or to re-balance your alliance. Set Vacation is for when you have real life events happening, and you don't want to get punished by not being able to play. This will make your player invulnerable to attacks, spies, and espionage. However after setting your vacation date, you can not get back into the game until the date you set passes. Note that you will return from vacation on the next season change after your return time. Royal Vault This is where you can use and drop magical items. The number next to lightning bolt tells you how many charges the magical item has. Dropping a magical item costs 3 movement points, the movement point cost of activating magical items is shown right above the "Drop Item". If you are in a port city (cities with magical item shops - shown on the map with an anchor), you may also choose to sell your magical items. Some magical items activate upon season change while others are always active till used up. Hero Tab gives information on your hero, the effects of your hero and the upkeep. At level 3 you can hire a hero. The third tab is your achievement page, this page remains active after ages end and keeps track of your achievements. Vassals This gives information on your vassals and gives you a way to obtain vassals through email. Vassals taken on the same class as their liege. You can also search for a specific players vassals if you want, very useful for weakening a player by attacking their vassals rather than attack them directly. You may also remove your vassals if you so choose. Manage Keeps Buying keeps is very important. Keeps are your main gold generation tool and protect your land and resources as well. Each keep costs 25,000 to 75,000 gold (depending on your class) and 4 movement points with the requirement of having at least 250 land. You can also sell keeps for gold in emergencies, which is a viable strategy in some cases - as selling keeps only loses you net movement. Tip: You always want to have the max amount of keeps possible, not only do they give gold, but every keep divides your resources into pieces. If i attack someone with max amount of keeps, I will only get the land your keeps hold, and only a small percentage of gold, food and peasants. Enlist Peasants If you lose most of your army due to enemy attack, and you have ran out of gold to buy more troops, you have the option to use your peasants as soldiers. In most classes you may be able to further train these troops to perform better but at a cost. Peasants when converted become the weakest soldiers you can make - but if you need an army to attack lower level players to get back on your feet- it could be a feasible strategy. Just remember that the more peasants you use for battle, the less peasants will be born and the less they will make food. You should have 1 peasant for each 2 land- if you have more peasants than you need- Its a good idea to switch tax rate to Tyrannical or Enlist them. Set Tax An important aspect of the games strategy is what to do with all those peasants and keeps. There are 5 different rates of tax collection. Generous- Provides the most food and a big gain of peasants. Least amount of gold per keep. Kindly- Provides a high amount of food with a small gain of peasants. Slightly more gold per keep. Normal- Provides a medium amount of food without changing peasant numbers by much. Fair gold per keep. Oppressive- Provides a small amount of food along with a loss of peasants. A lot of gold per keep. Tyrannical- Provides little food and you will lose many peasants. Gives you the max amount of gold per keep. Tips: Using Generous in peace time will rapidly increase your peasant numbers. Is often very good if you have access to a quality food market. Oppressive is good in times of war, you need some food to maintain your troops but mostly you need gold to buy more. Tyrannical is useful if you are saving for a big purchase like a city, or need to decrease the number of peasants. Alliances Alliances are a tool for players to use to help each other, create an easier learning environment, or simple to eliminate all players that aren't in their alliance. You can access the Alliances from the Library. Alliances are shown on the right, as well as a tab to search for a specific alliance. Clicking on an alliance will tell you its member count, victories, creation date, current leader, creator of the alliance, description of the alliance, and the alliance type. There are two types of alliances, Public which means anyone can join, and Invite Only, which requires the alliance leader to send you an invite to be allowed to join. If you have created your own alliance or have joined someone else, you may hit "View your Alliance". This will show the information that anyone can see (as stated above). On the second and third tab however, only other alliance members can see. The second tab will show you your alliance members, and a small description of their level, class, land amount, and status. The helmets next to the land show how many units that player has given and received in your alliance. Selecting a player will allow you to send resources to them if you are on the same continent. You can send gold, food, peasants, and soldiers if you are the same class as the allied member. The third tab will show you the alliance settings, the faction name, type of units that will assist in each battle, and the option of invite only or public. You may also change the description of the faction this way. Survey Located under the Library, this will allow you to locate players around you on the same continent. Each survey will show you ten random players from that continent. The survey shows their name, level, class, status, and allows you to spy and/or attack them directly. Each survey costs 1 movement point. Tips: Using the survey you can not only find targets to attack, but also prepare to defend against slightly higher leveled players. It can also tell you what players are currently online and that you need to watch out for. Remote Kingdom/Market This tool allows you to view your other kingdoms without having to travel to them. Very useful for planning strategy or making spot checks. You may also scout markets from around the three continents, to see if they have what you are looking for. Very useful- if it costs 3 movement to visit a city and check the market, vs 1 movement to see what the market has. Manage Fleet After selecting the docks or the port (if the city contains a harbor), you will find fleet options. Under Manage Fleet you can name your vessels, vessels can be named anywhere. In port cities you can repair ships from combat and weather, repairing costs 3 movement points and gold. You can also destroy ships in ports - but there isn't a real reason to as you can just sell them. Buy/Sell Ships Ships at first just become a tool to move between the continents and spread your land and power, but soon become one of the strongest tools in the game. Having a strong fleet that can transport thousands/millions of resources from continent to continent is very powerful and takes a while to set up. There are 8 different ships to purchase/sell. Each one has different costs and benefits. The Picard to the Trade Cog are your ships for moving resources and troops from one place the the other. The Caravel to the Long Ship are your ships for safety in the seas from pirates or from attack. Or simply used for attacking other player's fleets. Tip: Having a balance of the powerful attack ships like the Long Ship, and resource moving ships like the Trade Cog, is the key to success when operation on the seas. Manage Cargo This is where you load ships with food, gold peasants and soldiers. Each ship can hold the given amount of units represented by logs. It can also hold 1000x the amount of gold from the given unit limit. Ex: Ship with 1,000 unit max can hold up to 1,000,000 gold. Loading ships with cargo can only be done in port cities and costs 2 movement. Unloading can also only be done in port cities. Unloading lots of units may take more than 2 movement, so be careful! City Adding a city to your journal can help you remember where your class's troops are located as well as other assets! Market The market is where you buy your class's troops, buy/sell food, spies and more! Note that the secret city located on England also allows you to buy move and peasants. While the Market is the basis for the cities economy, it can also be exploited- with low income tax and barbs on the loose- cities often do not have the money to sell you food! Town Hall Once you get max level, you have the option to buy a city. Even if you aren't max level this screen is useful as it tells you the names, owner, sales tax, gold stored in the city currently, and if the gates are open or not. City Management If you own a city and would like to change the markets, simply select the building above the Tax %. You will then have screen with multiple tabs. The first tab allows you to change the city name, tavern name, status of the gates, and the sales tax. Each action takes 10 movement when running your city. The second tab allows you to delete, add, and change current items for sale in the market. You can sell things for everyone to try and make money using your city, or just make cheap items for yourself! You can also take food/good from the city, or add it to the city. Adding gold means that people can sell food, adding food means people can buy food with gold. Every season your items on sale will restock- your class units will restock significantly more than any other class's units. Tavern You get to the tavern by selecting it from the City screen. Gossip Ordering a drink costs 1 movement and 10 gold, it can give you information on rank, gold, troops, formations, randomly about any random player. On England, ordering a drink can also give you letters and clues about the secret city name! Gamble Roll the dice, if the dices match you win! Seriously though, don't use this unless you have Rogues Dice, and if you do, try to save them for the max bet. Winnings are random. Leaderboard Gives the top 25 players along with each players current land total (in percent), total wins, and current alliance. Killed in Action (KIA) Shows you the date and time of the last 25 kills, gives the winner and the loser. Bounties Shows you the current bounties on players (continent bound), you can also choose to place a bounty on a player. Church Your Honor Useless to Barbarians and Vampires, but to everyone else, this determines if you can level up, enlist your significant troops and also allows you to see your honor for other reasons like seeking and jousting. If your honor gets too low you will demote, you need excellent honor to enlist significant troops or level up. Balance of power Honestly a very useless stat, hopefully in the future more can be done with faith in this game. View Jousts Shows you the date and time of jousts, and the winner and loser of each. View Kings View those who get max level, gives the player name, class, and year in which they got king status. View Titans A list of those who won an Age, shows us the player name, age number, and how many years it took to win. Mystic She will tell you tales of previous ages, stories of old, and occasionally will get you some good info! She may give a Hero name, that you can use to hire them immediately! She may also give you an Artifact city location ex: "The Arrows of Misdirection are near Paris". She may also give you an exact Artifact location if you are in the city the artifact is near ex: If i traveled to Paris and questioned the Mystic, I would eventually find the location. Visiting different Mystics in different cities is a good idea, you can find more locations that way. Magic Shop Located in Port Cities, the magic shop is where players may buy items that other players sell. Buying magical items costs varying amount of gold based on rarity and usefulness, and 1 movement point. Mages may also buy magical components here. Travel http://www.conquestgamesite.com/travel.html Combat Attack This screen shows you how many attacks and defeats you have had this season, as well as who is in your army on the other tab, which includes reinforcements. After inputting the name of the player you would like to attack, you can then decide how to attack them. Attacking "Land" will match your Campaign army, any buffs and/or reinforcements against their Defense army and any of their buffs and/or reinforcements. You may also attack by "Sea", which will set your fleet against the enemy's fleet. Naval Battles do not remove your protection. Attacking once costs 5 movement points. Invasion is also a more advanced option. If you have a strong fleet and army on another continent - you may choose to invade a player from a different continent. When attacking your units will attack in the order given *Formations*. Siege units may be destroyed during a battle (think of real medieval siege engines as they would break often). Notes for invasion: Invasion counts as an attack in the continent you are attacking. Your fleet will combat any enemy fleet before attacking the enemy's defense army. Just like traveling your invasion is subject to weather. Costs 20 movement points to use. Notes for attacking higher level players: When you attack players that can not attack you (because they are higher level), they are allowed to counter attack you. For every attack you make, the player can attack you back (1:1). However the counter attack only lasts until the season (so last minute attacks vs higher level players right before the season change is a viable strategy). Reprieve: If you are attacked against successfully a total number of times that matches the number of attacks you could have made on that continent then your players is provided a reprieve. That is, no one else may further attack you until the next season. Reports After a battle you will receive a battle report. This report will tell you the "spoils" or what you have gained through victory, or your losses if you suffer defeat. It will show the enemy's troops and enemy troop casualties, and your own casualties from the battle (now including your reinforcements). Currently you can see the reports of your last 5 battles. Use the report as more information to plan out your next assault or intelligent retreat. Subterfuge Spy You can send a spy to view another kingdom. Spies have a chance of being discovered. When they are your enemy is notified and you don't get any information. Spies can also be captured and executed, not only did your spy notify the enemy, but now the spy is dead and you need to hire another. Spies can also be captured and reveal information about your kingdom as well. Spies take 2 movement points to use- success or failure, unless you already have spied that person in the past- then you wont take any more movement. If you spy someone successfully they will track your targets movements on that continent until you spy someone else. If you fail and the other player gets a message that says 'valuable information was revealed' then that other player has an opportunity to see into your kingdom info by going to subterfuge. So watch those reports carefully. Divination, Eye of an Oracle, and True Sight can spy players across continents and work 100% of the time. They do not track the target however. Other class abilities like Vision work 100% of the time as well but only work in the continent your in. They do not track the target either. Spying key targets so you can track them - while using other abilities to scout players is a good strategy to use. Espionage Requires that you have hired a spy. It allows you to take destroy structures, take food, take land, destroy peasants, take magical items and steal gold from a player. Clerics can not use Espionage. Note It is not how you get the information - its how you use the information that is most important part! Armies Easiest way to progress is to attack other players. In order to do so you need to use your army effectively and know its limits, abilities and strengths. Once moving into the Barracks or War Room, you will find many options. Combat Orders / Stats Tip: If your gold and food is below your upkeep - the food and gold text will turn yellow at the top of the screen as a warning. Surrender - After your troops take a percent of casualties, your army will surrender. Ex: If you have your army surrender after 100% of troop casualties they will fight to the death. Tip: If you are attacked by higher level players - having a low surrender percentage will make your losses minimal and you can recover easier. Auto Enlist - You may also choose to auto enlist peasants when you lose a battle. Tip: This is not recommended- if you are attacked while offline and lose - you do not want to lose extra peasants as enlisted peasants are not very strong and will just die for nothing. Combat Stats Information about your statistics of victories and defeats, troops killed and troops lost. This information could just be interesting stats - but it can also tell you how bloodthirsty or active players are - who is more or less experienced. Also troop deaths play a role in Cleric's ability reincarnate (citation needed). The stats now include jousting, naval, and spy successes and failures - along with many more! 'Attacks made' show the amount of attacks you can make on your continent that season. Invasions from other continents count as an attack on the continent you invade. Attacks made can be influenced by promotions as you gain an extra attack and defense per promotion. Magical items can also effect the attacks you can make that season (citation needed). Defenses lost is similar - but attacks per season is not effected by what the outcome of the battle was. You can be attacked an unlimited amount of times as long as you don't lose. This stat can also be effected by magical items. Move Units Allows you to move units to Defense or Campaign. Units in defense will defend you from attack - and this where troops go when they are purchased by shops or given through quests, gifted by alliance or promotions. Units will move from Campaign to defense automatically after you lose a battle with your units in Campaign. Units in Campaign will be used in attacking players, Wild-lands, or in preparation for loading into ships at harbors. You can move all units to Defense or Campaign at the top, or you can move individual amounts of troops by using the slide. Each type of unit you move costs 1 movement point. Disband Units If you have too many units than you can afford with your current gold or food - you can disband units to stay below the limit. Very useful for deciding which units you want to keep if you make this mistake or need the space. Disbanding costs no movement points, however troops must be in Defense to be disbanded. Train Units If you want to increase the effectiveness of troops you receive (peasant enlisting, gifts, purchasing, etc.) you can do so rather easily by training troops to the next tier. The amount of resources required to train units is listed there. All training takes 2 movement. Each troop type requires different housing requirements so you need to be aware that training a troop from one level to the next may take up more space. If you try to train up and the game provides a message that you've met your max, this may be the issue. Note: Rangers can not train units. Formations Formations tell your troops what order they move and fight with on the battlefield. Default is what the armies have as their formation unless you decide to make a custom formation. First you tap/click on Custom- then you should be able to drag and drop units into a particular order that sorts your needs. Saving the changes to the formations costs 1 movement. Units on the far left will enter combat first, and engage the enemy in that order. Ranged attacks occur before (and regardless) of troop order. Troops with an "Initial Ranged Attack" function like an Archer, but take damage from the enemy at the same time as they enter combat first (think of fast units charging the enemy from flanks). You generally want ranged units in the back so they don't take damage. All units focus those in attack order- so put your beefy men with sheilds near the front and the high attack men without shields near the back. Additional Tips Do not leave your troops in campaign for more than 5 minutes or after your planned attacks. When attacking players that are online (players that have a "!" on the survey)- leave some units in defense so you can repel counter attacks. And remember to move troops into Campaign after purchasing them from the market before you attack! Classes Fighters Fighter Abilities Call to Arms: You will get a small number of units per season that go straight to campaign - the number and unit type changes by level (this was buffed as of Age 4). This is very useful if you have one of the Hero Generals as you can train those units you get every season for free. Conditioning: Your units will get stat buffs (visible in the Move Units), the amount of buffs increases by level, you start with +1/+1 at level 3. Horseman: Increases your jousting chances by a large margin. Fighter Skills Change Class: At the start of your very first age you are originally a fighter. One of the ways to change class is to get level 3 and change it using this skill. Note that if your land is above ~5000 you will lose land when you change class! Tip: If you survive the age, you will start the new age as you ended it but receive a tome, to change your class at the beginning of the new age. Joust: If the weather is good, if you have the required gold and movement, you may joust. Jousting gives a small percentage of a random players land on that continent. It does not count as an attack- so counter-attacking won't happen. It requires that you have high honor (max if possible), level 4, and players on the continent that aren't protected by magical items, Limerick, or are a vamp. Blockade: Prevents sea travel from a continent, its more expensive than a Kraken (which only mages can conjure) that only lasts for an hour. Very situational. Barbarian Barbarian Abilities Berserker: When using the skill Berserker, you will get this amount of buffs. The size of the buff and the size of the troops that die to fatigue is determined by level. Lawlessness: Determines the level of players you can attack, this is determined by level (higher level you are, the more levels you can attack down). Raider: Increases the chance of Looting a city - is determined by level. Barbarian Skills Loot: Allows you to raid a city for gold, food, and siege units. The amount you steal is dependent on the amount of gold/food/siege the city has. Berserk: Gives your units massive buffs in exchange for some additional friendly casualties Besiege: After Looting a city many times, the city will close its gates. You can open them through magical items or use Besiege. Note that the city has a very large defense force - be prepared! Blitz: For 1 hour, anyone who attacks another gains a large number of reinforcements to aid in battle. Penance: This will return you to a fighter - however you will also become a chosen clerics vassal in the process. Ranger Ranger Abilities Camouflage: This makes your army seem bigger to those who spy you. Increases inflation by level. Falconer: The more gold/food/troops you have, the less "???" you will see when you use Vision. Horticulture: Improves the effectiveness of Tending, increases by level. Master of the Hunt: Increases the Summoned Animal Pack based on level. Preserve: Decreases food spoilage based on level. Ranger Skills Vision: Spy another kingdom - only works if they are on the same continent and requires high stats so you don't see "???". Tend: Grants large amounts of food to another. Shield: Provides a large defensive bonus till your next season, this only applies to units in Defense. Summon: Summons an animal pack reinforcements to your next combat. Commune: Will change the weather slightly. Has a chance of failure. Ceasefire: Prevents all attacks on a continent for 1 hour. Seek: Allows you to attempt to seek the vampire, requires high honor and for the vamp to be on the same continent. Vampires Strategy Vamps are a unique class with a very different strategy and play-style. Only being at risk to Clerics and Rangers - unless they share your true name with the rest of the world (which they often do). Your main goal should be to quietly grow at first - then systematically target all the rangers and clerics as they are your only threat. You should try to eliminate low level players first - abusing the fact that you only grow (gain in level) after the last season of the day. Movement for vamps is greatly reduced - what what take a player 5 movement point only takes a vamp 1 movement point, however sailing still takes the same movement. Training troops as a vamp requires lots of movement points, so attacking and rebuilding takes a lot of movement. You will not have time to research Hero Names, and Artifacts after becoming a vamp so plan well! Because you can abuse the level up system, you should not waste any movement on anything besides attacking players - building your army - spying - moving from continent to continent - and surveying the land. Any movement you use on other quests or mystic could hurt your overall progress. Once your level capped after day 9 or sooner, you will have a hard time finding targets so the race is on to rule the land as fast as possible. Vampire's abilities help to increase the effectiveness of their abilities by level. As the vampire only gains levels by the last season of the day - there is a lot of ramp (waiting around till your abilities become useful). Due to the nature of the vampire, it's best to use combat in the early levels, then use the strong set of abilities when you can no longer target anyone you would like. Vampire's skills cost lots of movement points to use, and because vampires require a lot of movement points to gain in strength early, you will only want to use these abilities when you are level 6+. The only exception is Guise. If you have been discovered by a cleric or rouge, its a good idea to Guise. There is however strategy to use with guising. You want to make the longest most complicated name ever, so those who play on mobile can not copy paste to the Global or Alliance chat. It is also a good idea to wait (if possible) to the very end of a season to guise, so if someone discovers you during the next season, you have an "extra" guise. Once you are too high level to attack most of the continent, you can use Charm to try and whittle down whatever is left after you have cursed everyone and destroyed most of the food on the continent. Mage Mage Abilities(incomplete) Mage Spells(incomplete) Level 1 Gender toggles a player's gender. Level 2 Change Weather randomly changes the weather. Create Food creates 25-250 food per level. Fireball destroys 10% of player's defense army. True Sight allows you to see a player's kingdom and army. Works across continents. Level 3 Chaos removes player from an alliance. Forget removes a player's log. Giant summons an army of giants to attack a player. Polymorph changes the name under which you fight under during battle. Strength grants all troops a +2/+0 bonus until next Housekeeping (HK). Level 4 Famine takes half of player's food. Move '''transports a player to a random city. '''Shadow Warriors summons a horde of undead to aid your next attack. Teleport allows you to move between cities without fear of bandits. Can also enter/leave locked cities. Level 5 Enchant randomly creates 1-3 magical items. Flame Strike destroys 20% of player's army, 5% food and peasants. Sleep removes 50% of player's movement points (MPs). Vanish removes players artifact. Level 6 Charm causes player's campaign army to attack their defense army. Dragon summons an army of dragons to attack player. Maelstorm removes player's components and moves. Can only be used against other Mages. Meteor Storm destroys 25% of target's army, 10% food and peasants. Portal allows you to move between continents. Must have already established a kingdom by sailing. Level 7 Behemoth summons an army of monsters to attack player. Rampage randomly destroys player's structures. Wizard Lock opens/closes the gates of a city. Level 8 Death destroys 30% of players defense army. Juggernaut allows to win battle against player. Plague causes black death to affect player's kingdom next HK. Level 9 Earthquake destroys 30% of player's defense army, 20% food and peasants, 10% structures. Kracken summons a mighty sea monster to attack ships. Wish allows a mage to create assets out of nothing. Level 10 Alter Reality randomly changes all player's level and class. High chance to destroy caster once spell is complete. Season allows a mage to induce HK. Cleric Cleric Abilities(Incomplete) Cleric Skills(Incomplete) Land and Titles Table Heros, Artifacts, Magic items, Special Cities http://www.conquestgamesite.com/lore.html Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse